Photograph
by BluePhyre
Summary: Beast Boy looks through a photo album, remembering everything that happened, everything he lost to the waves of change. With old endings always come new beginnings, and our favorite changeling might have forgotten that. Songfic, drabble. Now with 2nd ch!
1. Photograph

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Nickelback, or The Click Five. I made a few changes to the lyrics, which do not belong to me. Don't sue me, I don't own. Okay? Get it? Got it? Good.**

Hey, guys. (I don't really know who that's addressed to…) Wow. Third time writing this… Heh, I guess I'm just too lazy to edit something worthwhile. Oh well. Yeah. First time wrote this, it was taken down, but I still had the document. Then, I rewrote it and gave a better disclaimer, which helped, I guess. And now I'm bored and going into a superhero year again (my obsessions come in bulk… I'm back into superheroes, which means Teen Titans, Go!) So I decided to rewrite this again while going through an uninventive phase in both the Teen Titan stories I've started to formulate. They're not ready for the public yet, unfortunately… So, instead… yeah. This.

-

**-**

**-**

In Gotham City, Beast Boy sat on the floor of the master bedroom in his new flat, looking through an old scrap book. The apartment, it wasn't really the right size; as one person, he didn't need that much space, but ever since he had left the Tower, nothing felt big enough. The T-Tower was larger than life in so many ways.

The Titans had gone their separate ways years ago, and the changeling had lost all contact with his former teammates. He hadn't talked to any of Titans East, Titans West, any of the honorary members or alies… No, Beast Boy lived a separate life. He wasn't Beast Boy anymore, the green, pointy-eared jokester of the Teen Titans, but instead Garfield mark Logan, a normal-colored scientist with nothing all that interesting to offer. Not that he let on, anyway.

As Garfield, Beast Boy had friends. They were nice, they would support him through tough times, and they were good for laughs, but they could never compare to the Titans. Then again, who could? They had been superheroes, the untouchable, highest class of society, the most interesting, the role models, the best of the best. Beast Boy missed Robin's obsessive nature, Starfire's indiscriminate kindness and wide-eyes naivety, Cyborg's brotherly concern and video gaming expertise, Raven's… well, everything.

While Beast Boy could do without Robin's seriousness and Starfire's cooking and Cyborg's tofu-centered teasing, he wished everything about Raven was back in his life. Her quick-witted comebacks and constant insults, the way she seemed to ignore him on a daily basis, how she would stick him to the ceiling for a day and a half for just stepping foot into her dark room, they went just as missed as those private, quiet pep talks she sometimes gave him and those innocent, amethyst eyes that portrayed what was really going on inside her head.

Raven had done so much for him - of course, all the Titans had, but Raven's sentiment meant the most to Beast Boy. She had comforted him after he found his inner beast, consoled him after Terra and ripped his trusting heart into pieces. Raven had taught him when to be serious and how to deal with heartaches in life. She had shared moments with him that seemed to haunt his dreams; sweet memories that paled in comparison to what he had felt at exactly those moments. Raven had been a friend to him. A true, loyal best friend. He had only wished he had the guts to make it more than that. Beast Boy missed her. He would give anything to see her again…

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the hell is on Robin's head?_

The changeling flipped the book open to the first page. Pasted on a colorful piece of construction paper, covered in little communicators and T-Towers, smiled a picture of him and all the other Titans… _All_ of them. Little arrows had been drawn in to each of the superbly gifted teens, providing their superhero identities and real-world aliases. As if he needed a reminder… The original five stood in the front, including him, surrounded by all the others. Beast Boy had put an arm around Raven in an effort to make the girl smile, but the only thing that graced her lips was a microscopic frown. However, the camera had caught a certain glimmer in her eyes…

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The twenty second floor is hard for sneaking out_

He turned the page again, and a rather fuzzy picture laid in plain sight. It was of Beast Boy and Raven at a nightclub. The green teen was dancing, but Raven looked a little uncomfortable as she only swayed her hips to the beat. A smile graced the older Beast Boy's face as he remembered that Friday night he had coaxed Raven to go with him to Sinner's Circle. It was probably the name that had enticed her the most, but whatever it was, Cyborg's security system had been difficult to get around undetected. They had almost been caught, but somehow the two teens made the trip without ever being found out.

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Record says I've saved the world twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

On the same page, under the picture of Beast Boy and Raven dancing, was a brochure of Jump University, where he and the other Titans had first stared college after they finally disbanded to get on with life. Their academic careers hadn't been intertwined long; Robin had been accepted by the University of San Francisco to major in criminal justice, much more impressive than measly Jump University. Cyborg had gotten into Massachusetts Institute of Technology, and immediately jumped on the opportunity. Raven left for Harvard, probably the most impressive of the group, and Starfire had graduated before Beast Boy. The last time they had seen each other was college, and it all seemed to long ago…

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

Beast Boy had tried for a masters in psychology, but it just wasn't him, even if he wanted to be the smart, intellectual type. That had to be the kind of guy Raven wanted, right? So, instead he himself had switched from faithful old Jump University to the University of California to study biology, so he could work with animals.

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh God I, I…_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

Beast Boy knew it was time to let go of the past, of the Titans, of Raven, but he couldn't It seemed impossible to forget that time in his life, those glory years. Maybe, just maybe, he could see the others again, and maybe they could rekindle the Titans. Maybe they wouldn't have to stay in his past; maybe they would be his present, his future.

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

But he had to let go, he needed to let go. Just one more look at the album, he said, just one more nostalgic moment and he would let go. He promised.

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hanging out_

_They said somebody went and burned it down_

Beast Boy flipped the page and, on the other side, was a picture of him and Cyborg at his favorite arcade by the boardwalk where he had won Raven the giant chicken plushie. It had been destroyed by the Hive Five, minus Jinx. There were actually five of them without her, and they were easy to defeat without her being the brains of the outfit. She had instead used her talents, her "bad" powers, for good. And, finally, she had hung up the dress that had so long been her trademark and washed the pink dye out of her hair, becoming Jessica Hex. Later, she would be Jessica West, wife of the new Flash.

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how if feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

Another picture was on the opposite page, this time featuring him trying to entice the other Titans into singing along with the radio. If he remembered correctly, it had been "Don't Stop Believing" that had been blaring over the speakers. Starfire had been the first to join in, but she didn't know the lyrics and sufficed for being the repetitive backup singer. Cyborg, on the other hand, was belting it, obviously the loudest in the car. Beast Boy had been trying to persuade raven to sing, but she locked her lips and instead settled for smiling at the green teen's feeble attempts. And in the passenger seat, Robin was making a face that was a mix of disgust and amusement, much like the one he made while watching Starfire made her Tamaranian dishes.

_Terra's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since God knows when_

A picture of Terra in a wedding dress was on the next page. She was smiling brightly, and Aqualad's arm was tight around her waist. The whole wedding entourage was behind the couple - Mas and Menos in their early teens as the ring bearers; Melvin in a pretty pink dress as the flower girl; Speedy, Robin, and Beast Boy as the groom's men, and Bee, Starfire, and a nameless, normal girl as the bridesmaids - but Terra seemed to outshine them all in the photo. She had been ecstatic to marry Aqualad, but Beast Boy had taken it hard. She didn't remember the green Titan at all and wouldn't even bother to look at him, and he had refused to tell the merman groom about his previous relationship with her. He didn't want to make them unhappy… They both deserved that much.

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh God I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

Beast Boy was about to close the scrap book forever but one more group of pictures caught his eye.

_I miss that town_

_I miss their faces_

_You can't erase it_

_You can't replace it_

A portrait for each of his teammates adorned the last page, all alone. First came Cyborg, smiling his old, boundless smile. Each of his metallic body parts were shining their brightest, and he had struck a pose, flexing his impressive muscles with a wink of his bright blue human eye.

Next was Starfire's print. It was a close up, and her eyes were shining happily like two colossal Centauri Moon diamons, like they did whenever she looked at Robin. Her mouth was stretched from ear to ear in a wide, open-mouthed smile. There was a certain glow that radiated off her deep tan skin, and a playful giggle had obviously broken through as the photographer had taken her picture.

Then there was Robin's picture. He was letting out a small grin, the kind he often gave to reporters, and looked entirely serious. His mask was spotless, as always, and parallel to his jaw perfectly. His hair was spiked to a point that it seemed to defy gravity, just the way he liked it to. This Robin looked completely down to business, but it wasn't the Robin he knew. Still, the boy wonder had always been one to put on masks.

Last came Raven's portrait. It, unlike the others, was bordered by miniature hearts that Beast Boy had drawn in himself. Her hood was down, for once, and her violet hair was as straight as it always was, as neat as she always liked to present herself. Amethyst eyes shined in the light in a teasing manner, and her lips were curled into a smile, not as big as Starfire's of course, for she wore her heart on her sleeve, but still an impressive size for the empathic girl.

He really missed them all. Taking out a sharpie, he scrawled on the very bottom of the page two words in red. "The End." This was it… He was giving up on those memories. He was going to make new ones… Live his live… Forget…

_I miss it nowI can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_So hard to leave it_

Beast Boy's eyes became watery; that was so long ago, the life he dreamed of. His friends, his superhero days… The past was so untouchable, so far behind them. So… lost.

_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_Every time I do it makes me_

With a sigh, Beast Boy got up from the wooden floor and slowly closed the album, putting it in the box in the back of his closet with the rest of his Teen Titan memorabilia. His old uniform, the standard communicator, a few action dolls, a Mumbo alarm clock, one of Raven's cloaks he had stolen from her room, the old television remote… Junk.

With a groan, the changeling picked up the cardboard box, all intending to deposit the junk on the curbside for trash pickup in the morning. But, even before he could make it out of the room, the phone rang, and, with another sigh, Beast Boy placed the box back down to answer the call.

"Garfield Logan talking," he muttered dryly, pausing for a moment to listen to the caller on the other line. "Oh, wow, Raven!? It's been so long, of course I missed you! A reunion, I can't wait! Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be there. Hell, I'll be on time! See you there!"

He hung up and leapt for joy, rushing over to the box again and pulling out the scrap book. With a grin, the scribbled over the depressing words he had written before. "The Beginning." This wasn't the end… Not at all.

-

-

-

Sniffle…. That ending was so much more meaningful than the one before. Yay, new beginnings! Sigh, I'm going to be nostalgic like Beast Boy someday. That's gonna suck… Oh well. I think I might make a second chapter to this, maybe of the reunion. Tell me what you think. If I make the second half, I'd also make it a songfic... So give me ideas for the song, yeah? I don't think "Just the Girl" fits well enough... I don't own the song or the band or Teen Titans, once again. Review and you get cookies! Thanks for reading.


	2. Waiting Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song this is based off of, "Waiting Games" by Yellowcard. I don't own them, either. xD Even if I love them dearly...**

Alright, I'm sorry I took SOOOOO long to make this. It was a collaborated effort between me throughout time. xD It took just that long. Yeah. So I have a few people in here... But romance in the end. Yaaay! Here it is, guys... Read and enjoy!

Beast Boy stood blankly at the door of the original Titans Tower, wondering is he had to knock. Was it… still his, in a way?

He had dressed well, in his opinion. A dark green dress shirt, black dress pants, Italian shoes, and of course, his holographic ring. With it on, he had light skin and blonde hair, though his eyes stayed the same deep green color they were with his changeling appearance.

And now, he stood, pondering whether to enter or not at all. His stomach was in knots… Would anybody accept him anymore?

Still, he lifted a completely normal-toned hand and rapped on the metal door quite loudly. As he heard footsteps head towards the door, he stifled a whine as his knuckled throbbed. Maybe he didn't have to knock that loud…

It was Cyborg that opened the door. Even though he, too, had a holo-ring, he had gone without, letting his metal prosthetics show. He looked quite the same, though his face held a touch of age and wisdom that it never had before.

He raised an eyebrow, inspecting Beast Boy at the door. "Uh," he murmured, "who are you, and why are you here? The Tower is closed to tourists today, and we're way out of the whole save-the-world business, if that's what you want."

That's right, it had been turned into a very popular tourist site, along with the Titans West T-Tower. After all, in the height of their careers, the Titans were known globally. Hell, they _were_ global, with their trip to Japan and their allies all over the world, from Australia to the Artic Circle…

"Dude," Beast Boy muttered, "the nerve. I'm your best friend ever, Cy!" The half-robot's jaw dropped, and he looked over the man before him in surprise again. "How could you forget me, you oaf!"

"Man, you're not green!" he cried. "How am I supposed to recognize you! It's been nearly ten years!" Still, Cyborg immediately pulled Beast Boy into a big bear hug, easily lifting him off the ground. The changeling had grown since he was a teen, but not enough to catch up with Cyborg.

"I know," Beast Boy laughed. "Come on, you want me to tell people I'm Garfield Logan, the green changeling? It's kinda hard to keep an alias while being green. Not like I super hero anymore, anyway."

"Wow," Cyborg breathed again, looking over his old best friend a few more times to make sure he was seeing him correctly. "You sure dress sharply. Hey, do you even, you know, shape shift anymore? Were you degreenified? Stripped of your powers or something?"

"Nah," the changeling shrugged. "Holo-ring. You gave it to me." To prove it, he flashed the small, black and gold ring, a small, golden "T" in its center, at the robot. Cyborg took a good look at it, surprised to find it perfectly in tact.

"You broke it years ago," he replied.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, I've gotten better with technology. A little, anyway. I have to be pretty good, since I use a lot of them in my line of work. Being a scientist isn't rocket science, unless you're a rocket scientist, but you can't just blow up your devices."

"I never thought you had it in you," Cyborg murmured. "A scientist. Wow, B, you're scaring me here. Is it really you?"

Beast Boy laughed and nodded. "I know, smart-icality isn't my thing, but I can try, right? I mean, I even found a way to, as you said, degreenify myself, but I decided not to. It would take away my powers, and they're part of who I am. I just… came to accept it. Plus, it's kinda fun, you know?"

"Cool," Cyborg said. "You've matured a lot. I owned up to my titanium parts, too, but it's still somewhat annoying whenever handling refrigerator magnets. Bee has to put all the kids' artwork up in the fridge. _She_ finds it hilarious."

"Kids," Beast Boy muttered, whistling in appreciation. "And _I'm_ shocking you? I'm not even dating anybody. Not even casually. My love life is about as exciting as Einstein's. I'm just less intelligent, so it's a lose-lose situation."

"Hey, you're probably still hooked on little miss sunshine," Cyborg said with a shrug. When Beast Boy smiled smiled sheepishly, the half-robot's jaw dropped in shock, quickly giving way to a giant, mischievous smile. "You _do_ still like Raven! And, lightning strike me now if I lie, but I think she's still stuck on you, too. God, you two can't move on for your life…"

"What?" Beast Boy asked, shocked. "Raven likes me?"

"Well, she asked to be the one to call you about the whole reunion thing," Cyborg murmured. "And she sounded happy when she heard that we'd all be getting together, but then again, everyone was. I think it also added to the ambient that I called her on her communicator."

"Yours still works?" Beast Boy asked, and Cyborg gave him a look.

"Man, it's installed on my _arm_," he said, pointing to exactly where it was. To make his point, the screen flashed innocently, lighting up the darkness that was surrounding the changeling as he still stood outside the tower. "You think I'm gonna let my right arm go dead and suddenly become left-handed?"

"Eh, good point," he muttered, laughing nonchalantly and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Though, I'm sure you could program yourself to be left-handed. I dunno, Star had said in the future _she_ saw you were like… broken down by this time. I expected a tiny bit of that to be true, really. Or, at least, I thought you'd just uninstall the communicator for something nifty and pertaining to your job."

"Yeah, well I'm sentimental," Cyborg sniffed indignantly, earning a wider smile from Beast Boy. "And, apparently, so is Rae. I nearly died when she _actually_ picked up her communicator. Starfire doesn't have hers; Silky ate it. And Robin, well, he has it mounted somewhere on a wall in his Bird Cave or whatever you call it. That guy cracks me up. Bird Cave… He's still too hooked on admiring Batman for his own damned good."

"That's right," Beast Moy murmured. "He's Nightwing now. Stupid wonder boy never learned a thing about birds. Bird Cave… Idiot." Cyborg nodded, looking over his shoulder to the light. From the top of the tower, music could be heard. With a chuckle, Beast Boy realized it was eighties rock. Way to fit the bill…

"Come on in, B," the half robot said, stepping aside to let Beast Boy in the old tower. As they walked down the familiar path to the elevator that would take them to the main room, the changeling found himself looking around in awe. It had been so long ago, that he roamed these halls as if it was nothing.

A painful feeling of nostalgia made its way into Beast Boy's stomach, and, as he and Cyborg stepped into the elevator, the changeling let out a sad chuckle. Cyborg looked apprehensively to Beast Boy, patting him on the back in silence. He didn't need to ask what that look was about. Hours before, as he had entered the Tower for the first time in fifteen years, he had felt exactly the same.

"Almost everyone's here already," Cyborg muttered after a while, a smile returning to his face. "You're late, man. Trying to make a flashy arrival or something? Maybe impress a certain little lady…?"

"Eh, not really," Beast Boy said quite truthfully. "I decided, since I was already traveling down memory road and all, to make an extra stop or two. You know, nostalgia and all that mushy crap."

"Ah," Cyborg sighed. "So you went somewhere Terra-related. The past can be a pretty thing to look at, but just keep moving forward, bud. I can't count on one hand how many times Bee's had to tell me that, but it always seems to be good advice."

"Sounds good to me," Beast Boy agreed, and, without another chance for conversation, the elevator doors slid open, revealing one heck of a party scene.

The main room was stuffed to the brim with Titans, some of them recognizable, some of them foreign to even Beast Boy. Some were flying, hovering over the rest with great smiles on their faces, and others were crowded down on the floor. Some of them had their arms around people who Beast Boy determined to be absolutely normal, and some were awfully close to another Titan. But what the changeling found to be the most entertaining was that the designated area for dancing was tight packed and very, very active. Even growing older, the Titans had a thing for dancing.

As Beast Boy and Cyborg stepped out of the elevator, Bee, clad in a yellow cocktail dress, her wings still attached to her bare back, glided over to the two and immediately into Cyborg's arms. A smile grew on the changeling's face. They looked perfect together.

"Hey," she said, her voice like honey, no pun, just as it had been years ago, "who's the blondie, Vic?" she asked, nodding towards him. Before Cyborg could answer, Beast Boy laughed and smiled earnestly.

"Garfield Logan," he said, stretching out his hand for Bee to shake. "Formerly known as Beast Boy, although I always _did_ prefer Beast _Man_." Her smile grew to a wide, toothy grin, and, ignoring his hand, Bee grabbed him in a bone-breaking hug.

"Gosh, you look so different! So…not green!" she exclaimed after letting Beast Boy catch his breath. "And you grew! I remember when you were, what, three feet even? How's life been?"

"Oh, great," Beast Boy replied. "I've got a good job, I'm making a lot of money, I'm living in the lap of luxury, and I'm utterly, pathetically single." With a laugh, he added, "I guess even money can't get me a girl, huh? Green or not, I'm not exactly Titan Bachelor of the Month."

"God, I think you might be, actually!" Bee exclaimed with a laugh. "Almost everyone here's already married. Would you believe it! Well, not everyone. I mean, there's still no gay marriage in a lot of the US…"

"Gay…?" Beast Boy asked, his voice trailing off as he tried to find the homosexual ones in the group of Titans. He found no clues.

"Oh, yeah," Bee chuckled, smiling up at Cyborg, who was wearing an identical smirk. "I guess you didn't hear. Aqualad came out of the closet, along with his boyfriend. I'm not telling you who, though, You have to guess."

"Is it Fabio?" Beast Boy asked jokingly. "I _swear_ Fabio is gay. I mean, really. His name is _Fabio._"

Bee and Cyborg snickered, sharing another glance. "Nope," the half robot said smugly, glancing away and towards the dance floor. "He's a Titan, believe it or not. This bunch ain't PG anymore. Not at all."

"You _know_ I'm not going to get it," Beast Boy moaned. "I mean, I didn't even guess Aqualad, and he's so fruity the water he swims in practically turns into a strawberry smoothie! Just tell me, please!"

"Strawberry?" A new voice asked, compelling Beast Boy to swirl around to find the source. Standing behind him, hair slightly longer and face just a tiny bit more angular with age, was Aqualad, smirking to himself. "I'd rather mango, thanks."

"Meep!" Beast Boy squealed, hopping back in surprise. "How long were you standing there!" he screamed, wanting to know how much damage he would have to repair. The black-haired man only smirked and cocked his head to the side, and the changeling groaned. Too long… Much, much too long…

To answer Beast Boy's next, unasked question, a familiar-looking redhead wandered over to the four, promptly, comfortably latching his arm around Aqualad's waist. For a moment, the changeling stared at the two blankly, his eyes slowly drifting back and forth between them. And then, he screamed.

"Speedy!" Beast Boy cried, his mouth falling open as he bounced further away from the unconventional couple, spewing a multitude of curses in the process. "Holy shit!"

Said redhead chuckled quietly, smiling to himself as Aqualad tugged him closer. "I've been getting that a lot tonight," he said, smirking as Beast Boy continued to freak out. "I guess that's 'cause I didn't come out of the closet for such a long time, but…"

"Yeah, yeah," Beast Boy muttered, making a face. "Just don't go snoggy-snoggy in front of me. I support the movement, but I don't like seeing the action. As a dude myself… It feels a bit wrong to watch. Like, at least watching a guy and a girl kiss, the sex I like is represented. But with two guys… There's just no personal investment."

"I promise we won't go snoggy-snoggy," Aqualad repeated, smirking condescendingly. "We, unlike some other Titans here, can keep it in our pants. Well," he glanced offhandedly to Speedy, "I can. Can't talk for Roy here, though, the perv."

"Oh, shut up," Speedy said, laughing and rolling his eyes. "He's such a pain in the ass, isn't he?" Beast Boy blushed slightly, not wanting to answer that question. "And what was that I heard about strawberry smoothies? Yum."

The changeling laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well, as much as I'd love to listen to your snarky banter," he drawled, "I'm gonna go see everyone else, alright? I still need to make my rounds, see how many people guess it's me…"

"Good luck," both Speedy and Aqualad said together, with the redhead winking. "If you know what we mean, lover boy. A certain bird is up on the roof looking for you."

"Of _course_ you know where Rae is," Beast Boy sighed, looking pointedly at Aqualad. He only shrugged in return, and the green one waved goodbye, sighing thankfully. It was a damned good thing that Aqualad was gay. Otherwise, he could have lost Raven to him a long time ago…

He made a bee-line for the door to the roof, which happened to be right through the dance floor. But, as he walked by, an arm reached out and grabbed in, reeling him back. With a groan, he turned to see who had roped him in. It turned out that he was looking at Robin and Starfire.

"Who are you?" Robin asked bluntly, looking over Beast Boy. He sighed, trying to escape, but Starfire had taken that moment to squeal and wrap her arms around him in a life-threatening hug.

"Hello again, friend!" she squealed. "I do not know who you are… But I am glad to see you all the same!" Beast Boy groaned, choking as she constricted his lungs.

"Let go…" he begged with the last of his breath. "I have to go see Rae…"

"Oh!" Robin said, eyes lighting up. It was only then that Beast Boy noticed that he wasn't wearing a mask, and instead bearing beautiful golden eyes. Gawking for a moment, he decided to hide it within his pain. What was the bird boy getting to? "Star, let 'im go. That's Beast Boy."

"How did you know?" he asked, blinking, surprised.

"Rae," Robin replied, laughing. "Just go. We'll be here when you get back. Raven… Well, she's getting impatient with the whole thing. You know this isn't her… And up on the roof, she could take flight at any time."

"Thanks for making me worry," Beast Boy said, his lungs suddenly filling with air as he was released by Starfire under command. "I'm gonna go… now…" And with that, he took off as fast as he could, rushing up the stairs and slamming the door behind him to make sure no one could stop him.

But, as he slammed the door, beast Boy realized that Raven was standing there, her back to the door as she stared over the bay lit by the moon. And, with the slam of the door, she had jumped rather far.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly, further ruining the entrance he had wished to make. With a sigh, he strolled towards the womanly figure, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to… But… Hey, Raven."

The woman twitched again, and Beast Boy watched her for any more reaction. She only turned around instead, face sharpened by age, her eyes softened by the moonlight. For a moment, she stared into the changeling's deep green eyes, and he into her dark violet ones. Then, a smile dawned on her mouth - a smile Beast Boy had not often seen - and she squeaked quietly, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You took forever," Raven muttered condescendingly, but the changeling only smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt right… It felt too right. "It's… It's really good to see you. Even if you kept me waiting."

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy apologized, pulling away to view her at an arm's length. "You look great, Rae. Perfect… I won't keep you waiting ever again, alright?" It was an empty promise; he might not get the chance to make her wait again, he might keep her waiting anyway… They both knew this.

"You already have," Raven replied, her eyes stopping at Beast Boy's lips. He blushed and pressed their foreheads together. "You've made me wait for far too long, Garfield."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, grasping her chin lightly. "I'll… I'll fix that now." And then, he pulled her in for a chaste kiss, the first that they had ever shared. But it wouldn't be the last… They had played enough waiting games. Now was the real thing.

So, how'd you like it? :D I love you guys! Please review with what you thought. I'll give you a cookie!


End file.
